


Keen Of The Green

by GothMoth



Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [38]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, More Ghostly Danny, Reveal, ghost hunger, the quirks of being a halfa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Danny’s weird and involved in ghosts, but apparently that’s not just because of his family.
Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511411
Comments: 32
Kudos: 270
Collections: I'm A What Now?





	1. Humanity Discoloured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green was a common colour in the most haunted town in the world, but it was a little too common around one Danny Fenton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ectober 2020 Day 21: Green

Danny was a strange kid. Always had been. He was a strange kid from a strange family in a town that was arguably strange too. In all honestly, everyone in Amity Park was a fair bit strange even before ghosts became a staple of the town. From teachers who found book titles suitable swear words to jocks that were oddly self-aware with secret loves for cute things. 

Then the ghosts showed up and suddenly Danny’s family weren’t straight-up nuts anymore and teens were becoming ghost hunters; by senior year Valerie wasn’t fooling anyone, but no one was about to stop the headstrong and intimidating girl at this point. But the real strange people, the ones that had gotten really weird; had been the trio. They had gone from the Loser Three to the Weirdo Trio. Before they had just been an odd group of the lowest of the low on the social ladder, three people that from the outside really didn’t seem to fit together. But their closeness was something that everyone secret loved... and envied. Which made some want to tear them down even more. But when the ghosts popped up the three had become unbreakable. Which only increased the fondness and envy, made them bigger targets. But they simply... didn’t care. Which encouraged the teachers to shrug it off themselves. If the teens didn’t care then maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. 

The three still didn’t seem to fit together and had each had their own brands of weird. Tucker was the technology-obsessed creep that absolutely has hacked the government for fun and nothing could convince anyone otherwise. The G.I.W. being seemingly afraid of him absolutely supported that. Sam was spooky dark and outspoken but always seemed two steps away from committing murder and everyone swears she grows poisons. Danny though... he was a whole different level of weird. He was straight-up strange. 

The weirdest thing was no one could put a finger on what was weird about him. He just _was weird._ Sam and Tucker, you could pinpoint. The goth. The techno-geek. The aggressive activist. The pushy creep. The ultra recyclo vegan. The meatatarian.

Danny was just... _Danny_. And ‘Danny’ meant weird. No one could figure him out or even place what was off. To the point where he was a town-wide mystery that people, at least on some level, wanted to figure out. That was especially the case to the teens of Casper High. 

Which was exactly why they were the ones that started to put things together a little. 

It started with multiple incidences of the kid flashing green eyes at people -mainly Dash- with enough frequency for everyone to be sure that it wasn’t simply a trick of the eye or the lighting or even a ghost being nearby. Overshadowing was tossed out the window right off the bat, the boy was the child of hunters and the eyes were _always_ the same green. The same level. The same brightness. The same shade. It was too consistent to not be just... _him_. 

Then there was what would happen if you embarrassed the boy bad enough. Sure people wanted to do that to him purely to embarrass him, but it quickly became more about how his cheeks would tint _green_ not pink or red, but _green_. The girls found it cute as Hell but everyone was a little thrown by it. Some tried to still blame reflections or just an effect of his house being a massive ecto-hazard. But again, the consistency became far too much to not simply be him. 

Then there was the little video that the teens managed to keep to themselves of the boy drawing green light tracers with his fingertips on his desk. The geeks ran it through every program they could but it was completely genuine and there didn’t look to be a single thing interfering. That video caused even more chaos when one of the jocks managed to get it through a weird x-ray program and the kids bones glowed green. And once they got past staring at that quite a few pointed out that his teeth didn’t look right. Danny Fenton had freaking _retractable fangs._ Then fiddling with the program showed that even his veins moved and ran green. His body was seemingly packed green and flowed green. Everyone’s collective thought was ‘what the Hell?’. Because they’re were putting together what was strange about him, and that itself was strange. 

Though after someone swore up and down that they caught him with a mouthful of ectoplasm everyone put up their hands and noped out for a while. Sometimes strange was not meant to be understood or known. Like the eldritch monster that hid in the forests that would stalk you with long limbs if you got too close. 

Then there was the incident where Kwan walked in on him shoving a blob ghost in his mouth and they had just stared at each other. Danny green-eyed, with a green embarrassed blush spreading over his cheeks, and hands curled like claws just enough to feel predatory. Kwan had simply put up his hands and backed the Hell out of there, promptly telling everyone he could though because _that_ absolutely had to be some kind of tipping point. 

And it was. Even Danny seemed to think it was. At first, everyone had been more than a little avoidant, he had been avoidant of everyone in return; and his friends had felt like bodyguards. One thing everyone was sure of now was that Danny was some kind of predator towards ghosts; which were creatures that were inherently predators themselves. So he was like some kind of alpha predator. Which was absolutely intimidating to the more meek willing/minded people. But the other teens also noticed much more than how he’d keep his hands in his pockets, wouldn’t smile too wide, how he’d gotten better at not sneaking up on people other than his friends. He was actively trying to not come off as a threat. 

He covered his cheeks when embarrassed and seemingly got _more_ embarrassed by the faint green light glowing off his cheeks. If his eyes flared green and if whoever actually reacted to that fact, he’d pinch his nose and pointedly calm down. He’d always apologise if he accidentally cut someone with his nails or bruised someone in gym. Dash still being able to toss him around counted for a lot actually. Like saying the school, all of them, weren’t afraid of the kid that apparently ate ghosts if the school's top dog Dash Baxter could still shove him in a locker. Or at the very least, the kid was willing to let him. 

Everyone pointedly ignored the occasional claw-like marks on Dash’s wrist. And that one time Dash had to get a definitely fanged bite mark wrapped up and treated. 

Danny Fenton was weird, in his own creepy predatory way that was also sorta almost _endearing_. So they weren’t _afraid_ of the boy per se, off-put? Yes. Creeped out? Definitely. He still wasn’t something any of them really understood even after figuring somethings out though. But even with them figuring out his oddness, he honestly didn’t change. He was still lonerish, quirky, and funny. He was their local eldritch monster king of the weirdos in a weird lovable, and beat up able, way. A _really weird_ way. 

Everyone figured things in school would genuinely go back to normal when someone jokingly chucked a vial of ectoplasm from science class at the kid saying he looked hungry -which he likely was since he seldom brought food from home and the school lunches were seldom edible- and his cheeks had lit up that embarrassed green while his friends laughed their asses off at him. 

He was weird, but he was their weird and having a ghost eater, or whatever he was, around school was probably actively a good thing for the school and town really. Not that the Casper High teens were going to let this leave the Highschool halls. If the rest of the town wanted to figure the teen out then they had to put in the work themselves. 

Everyone’s sure that Mr. Lance knows though, since everyone was pretty sure Danny wrote more than one test with the green light tracer thing he could apparently do. 


	2. Hack Up A Ghost Or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwan’s always been the kinda guy too clean up others messes, you could say he was the teams mother hen, but this was kinda ridiculous. But at least he wasn’t cleaning up after his teammates for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ectober 2020 Day 22: Lose

Casper High was much more used to Danny and his general.. weird, now. To the point that people would give him random ghosts -usually plants, Whisps, or Blob ghosts- they found. Or if they were getting chased by or spotted a ghost people actually ran _to him_. The real surprise and improvement was that the teen wouldn’t run away from ghosts now, which everyone was in agreement he had been doing to try to ‘hunt’ the ghost in private, and would actually just eat what people brought him like it wasn’t as absolutely weird and messed up as it was. 

Though seeing the switch flip in him between random Highschool senior loser to predator, if someone did manage to lead a ghost to the teen, was freaky and even rather scary. Some folks watched purely out of morbid curiosity others in some odd attempt to be supportive of the local monster. His friends were the only ones who seemed genuinely unphased. Which did make some wonder just _how long_ this had gone on for, if the boy was born like this, or the really unpleasant thought that his parents messed him up. 

He didn’t like that stuff being questioned though so no one did. They just treated him like they had before excluding the, probably odd and messed up to anyone outside of Amity, support of his oddness. 

No matter how used to this they were though, Kwan was honestly not prepared to walk into Fenton throwing up chunks of a ghost into the school toilets. 

Kwan blinks and opens and closes his mouth a few times before finding something to say after opening the -unlocked, what was Fenton thinking?- bathroom stall door. “Ate too much or something? And Fenton, for future reference, for the love of everything, lock the door”. Fenton predictably flips him off over his shoulder while hacking some more. 

Kwan sighs, muttering, “why am I always the one to walk in on this stuff”, and walks over to the teen. Kneeling down and rubbing Fenton’s back like he does for his bros when they drink way too much. At least he made it to the bathroom. That was something. Todd literally never did. It was to the point he was banned from drinking heavily at anyone’s house other than his own. 

Fenton grumbles, “you-”, hack, “-just have really bad luck”. 

Kwan nods, agreeing that might be accurate, “well I’m not sure if this should be more or less embarrassing for you or me”. 

Fenton makes a few gagging noises, “too sick to-”, hack, “-be embarrassed”. Which again, Kwan will admit is fair. Vomiting into a toilet, especially a public one, was always embarrassing but no one really thought about that in the moment. Especially if he couldn’t even be bothered to _lock the bloody door._

After a bit Fenton sits back on his heels, arms on his knees, and looks to Kwan, “ugh, probably gonna get sick a bit more before it’s outta my system”. Kwan gives him a probably rather pained cringy smile at that, though noting how the whites of the smaller teens' eyes were pale green; which he doesn’t think has been something anyone has seen before. Maybe Fenton was _actually_ sick? “Getting what out of your system?”. 

Fenton rubs the back of his hand over his mouth, scowling down at the green smeared there, before actually answering, “ah. Well”, readjusting and shaking his head while mumbling something about him probably deserving some answers for this shit. Which while Kwan doesn’t actually think is the case, he still would like to know. Finding out things about Fenton has become kinda a fun game. So he keeps his mouth shut and lets Fenton continue, “so I had -let’s call it ‘breakfast’- things didn’t smell right but I’ve barely had any sleep and do I really care? No. I’ve drunk rotten milk before. But now I’m pretty well positive someone went and ecto-poisoned the NeverWoods or something”. 

Kwan blinks, well that was a dick move. Sure the NeverWoods produced a lot of ghost plants and the Whisps and shit but that was cool and the things were cute. He even had one of the little blob guys as a pet, Fenton had nonchalantly given him food for the little guy. Which was weird ‘cause he had been nervous the odd teen would try to eat his pet or something when he found out. Like how some people ate rabbits and horses. Shaking his head a little, “so... so this is more, uh, food poisoning than anything else?”. Fenton shrugs but holds up a finger and leans back over the toilet; promptly throwing up again. Fenton grumbling after hacking a bit, “I’ll be fine”. 

Kwan believes that, when is Fenton ever _not_ okay? “Eh, this is as good an excuse as any to skip health”. Fenton chuckles a little, “your fault for putting it off ‘till senior year”. Kwan just shrugs and gives an agreeing, “yeah”, but hey, at least it was easy. 

Kwan speaks up again as Fenton’s just been leaning over the toilet hacking and make other sounds the jock was more used to hearing late at night than mid-morning, “I'm guessing that whatever was done to the woods ain’t good for all the ecto there?”. 

Fenton hacks a bit more, “no man, _obviously_ ”, spits into the toilet bowl and turns to look at him, “if I can’t handle it in my system then they certainly can’t”. Kwan frowns, “well damn”, speaking back up at Fenton rolling his eyes and turning back to the toilet, “so... what we gonna do about it? I take it goth girlfriend isn’t going to take that lying down, especially with you hacking into a gross ass toilet over it”, making a point to chuckle, “though hunter girlfriend might approve of it”. Pretty well everyone called those three friends of his his girlfriends and boyfriend, largely because it was funny. Fenton predictably moves his arm back to shove him over. Him banging the stall door open as a result and just letting himself land on the ground -kid was strong alright?- just as Dash and Dale come in. 

“There you are man! We’ve been looking- hey is that Fenton?”. Said teen just groans, it sounds more out of annoyance than sickness though, even if he does throw up again. 

Dale chuckles, “well looks like someone’s losing their lunch, or breakfast really. Or did he just spend the whole night drinking”, and smirks. 

Kwan gets up and closes the stall door to give the kid some privacy. “More like got second-hand poisoning. Someone went and poisoned the NeverWoods or something like that”. Both other jocks scowl immediately. Dash snapping, “oh that is so not cool”. Dale nodding in agreement, “we should pummel whoever”. 

That gets a chuckle from inside the stall, “I’d place my bets on the G.I.W., my folks ain’t the type”, followed by more hacking and spitting sounds, “and Val knows better”. They all know that what he means by that is that she wouldn’t go poisoning a place she knows is something of a ‘hunting ground’ for her friend. That girl hated ghosts a lot but not enough to go getting a living person -humanity questionable or not- sick. And his parents really were the more ‘shoot their heads off’ type. Kwan hums, “see now _this_ sounds like a good excuse to go ransack their compound”. Dash and Dale immediately grin meanly, “oh Hell yeah. we’ve been waiting for an excuse to do that”, which as true. The whole town hated those men. For _a lot_ of reasons. Everything from blowing up buildings to murder attempts to trying to tax _them_ for the ghost problem; plus, the town all agreed they were way too violent with ghosts. Even Valerie/Red did. 

Fenton grumbles, “this town is insane”.

Dash rolls his eyes, “says the guy who _eats ghosts_ ”. 

“The fact that none of y’all even-”, hack, “-treat me weird over that now is _part of the insanity_ ”. 

All three boys make waving off motions at the door, “eh, we love and support our local monster”. 

“Then why do you still shit-kick me?”.

Dash smirks, “got an image and norm to maintain. Highschool hierarchy to uphold, Fenton”. They all hear the teen grumble back, “you know normally, sheep don’t go around poking wolves”. They decidedly ignore the low-key sorta implied threat of him eating them; everyone knew by now that the kid wouldn’t _actually_ do that. Alpha predator or not. Even if he probably could.

They can hear him flush and get up, opening the stall door seconds later. His face looked practically flushed a kinda sickly green, he glares at them anyway, “if you’re really gonna do that then you have my full support and involvement”. That makes the three jocks grin and cheer. And all it takes to get Fenton’s three friends in on it was dragging Fenton over to them and blurting out that the G.I.W. poisoned him. Which they oddly seemed less surprised and more just fed up about. 


End file.
